The present invention relates to medical and diagnostic imaging systems and procedures. Clinical procedures currently employ a number of systems for locating, imaging and diagnosing various structures within the human body. These include x-ray computer tomography, ultrasound, and magnetic resonance imaging, among others. These systems are used to detect morphologic abnormalities associated with specific diseases or conditions in various body organs.
In the case of x-ray computer tomography, for example, a number of projection data are taken sequentially at different angles and the data are used to reconstruct an image of the object being scanned in three dimensions.
A continuing need exists, however, for further improvements in the field of tomographic imaging for medical applications including enhanced resolution, reduced cost and complexity, and improved diagnostic capability.